


Tradition

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Holidays, L doesn’t die, M/M, Matsuda just wants to give everyone presents, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, Soichiro is so done, light is kira, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: “Mistletoe hung where you can see” - unless your name is Light. L has some silly Christmas fun at headquarters.





	1. Tis The Season

Slumping along beside Light as he yammered away about some tradition or other was exhausting, and L had taken to staring at the ceiling, waiting to spot a little bundle. He actually didn’t _know_ exactly where Watari had put them all, though he had taken some time out in the dead of night to hang a few himself. Purely for fun, of course. The one hanging from the shower head had garnered a rather... enthusiastic response from Light, one that brought a tiny smile and a faint flush to his face.

“Ryuzaki, have you even heard a _word_ I just said?” Light asked in exasperation, pausing in the doorway into the main room of headquarters. L smiled wide and stopped just beside him, pretending not to notice the amused titter from Matsuda... or where they were standing.

“Not a word, Light-kun,” L confirmed, eyes dancing with mischief as he brought one finger up to trace his lip, wondering who was going to spill the joke first.

“You little-” Light started, eyes narrowing suspiciously at him, and just as L was opening his mouth to interrupt, Matsuda beat him to the punch.

“Light, look up!” The rookie refused to be cowed as two pairs of eyes, one amber and one grey turned to look at him and then shifted upwards.

“Ah.” L smirked, looking at Light again as he said blandly. “Mistletoe. What was it you were saying about _traditions_ , earlier, Light-kun?”

“You did this on purpose,” Light hissed under his breath, so only L could hear, trying to look exasperated as he rolled his eyes and tugged L forward. _Yes, Kira, I did_. Their lips met for only a brief moment, but the quick swipe of tongue against L’s lips told him that Light wasn’t actually upset. The look that Light gave him promised retribution later, and he suddenly couldn’t _wait_ to see what his ‘punishment’ would be.

“Light-kun, there was no need to wrinkle my shirt,” L declared, loud enough for the others to hear as the two moved into the room.

“Maybe you should ask Watari to remove the mistletoe,” Light countered, trying not to laugh.

“But Light-kun, I thought you were all _about_ tradition,” L pointed out, aiming for bland as they sat down in their respective chairs, chain dangling between them.

“Perhaps _some_ traditions are best left out this year,” Soichiro cut in, his expression annoyed. L looked around the room at the way everyone nodded in agreement, despite Matsuda’s amusement at seeing them kiss.

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right. I’ll have Watari remove them when we all retire for the evening.”  He swiveled back around, a tiny, smug smile on his face. In the meantime, he would have his fun today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt. Not part of Who We Are In The Dark. Slightly AU from the main timeline. Just some silly holiday fluff!
> 
> I do not own Death Note.


	2. Fa La La La... oh "L"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soichiro is fed up. But... tis the season.

“Aargh, Ryuzaki, what the _hell_!” There was a crash, followed by the sounds of irritated cursing from Light and hysterical cackling from L. “I am _not_ going to clean this up, you irritating man!”

“Light-kun, come now, where’s your sense of humour?”

The ringing sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out from the kitchen, and L could be heard laughing again, only to be cut off by a loud thump. There were the brief sounds of a scuffle and then silence.

Aizawa glanced over at Soichiro, who was sitting at his desk trying not to throw something. “So, uh... should we go check on them, Chief?”

“No, just leave them be,” Soichiro growled, rubbing fingers against his temples. With any luck, those two were just fighting, but either way, he didn’t want to walk in on them. “Some days I think I just want to strangle that young man and be done with him.”

“And then you remember that he’s still _technically_ our superior?” Aizawa joked, rolling his eyes. Soichiro nodded, tugging off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

“Um, Chief?”

“Whatever you’re about to say, Matsuda, the answer is no,” Soichiro said firmly.

Matsuda slunk back to his desk with a cowed look on his face, eyes round as he glanced back towards the kitchen. The sound of giggling from the kitchen could be heard again after a moment. _I cannot believe that man is in charge of this investigation. He didn't lie when he said he was childish._

“Yagami-san,” L called, and Soichiro gritted his teeth before going to the doorway to see what he wanted. “Ah, good. Could you call Watari for me? We’re going to need to replace the coffee pot.”

Soichiro eyed them both, seeing the shallow nicks on both of their hands where they had clearly tried to clean up the broken glass without a dustpan. “And presumably do some first aid on those scratches. Is that why you can’t do it yourself?”

“Yes.” L stared at him, faintly smug, and Soichiro let out a slow breath. “I’m stealing Light-kun for about ten minutes-"

"Or so," Light interjected.

L gave him a look, letting out a huff of amusement as he continued pointedly, "We’ll be back after we’ve gotten this taken care of.”

“Uh-huh...”

“And Ryuzaki, you are not _stealing_ me, stop talking like Misa,” Light said, voice that primly petulant tone he always got when he was making a _show_ of being annoyed. L just laughed as he tugged him away, shaking his head as they disappeared.

Sighing, Soichiro surveyed the room to make sure nothing else was out of place, and, against his better judgement, glanced up at the cupboards above the coffee maker. Sure enough, there was another little bundle of mistletoe tied to the handle. _I don’t care if it’s a crime, I don’t care if he’s my superior on this case, if this happens one more time today.._. He stopped, taking a few deep breaths and slowly blowing them out, trying to calm his temper before untying the little bundle and walking back into the main room. _No. It's fine. They're just blowing off steam. Light didn't actually seem that bothered._

“Everything okay, boss man?” Aizawa asked casually, mousing over the links on the message board he was reading. Ide gave him a curious look as well, looking a little lost by the antics. _Right, he only just came back into this particular case last month._

“Fine,” Soichiro replied shortly. Mogi glanced over at him and then shared a look with Matsuda, who looked a little sheepish. “What, Matsuda?”

“Are they coming back down? I wanted to give everyone their presents soon.”

Soichiro ground his teeth and didn’t say anything, pressing the intercom button for Watari. “Watari, do we have a spare coffee pot, by any chance?”

“Yes, Yagami-san. I can bring it down shortly.”

“Thank you.”

“What were they _doing_ in there, anyway?” Aizawa asked with a laugh.

“Breaking things,” Soichiro said, giving the man a weak glare. He really wasn't _that_ upset, truth be told. “Ryuzaki said they’ll be back shortly. In the mean time, I would appreciate it if everyone would get back to work for now. We only have a couple more hours before we can relax for the holidays, and I'd like to try and make a break through if at all possible.”

A chorus of ‘yes sir’s resounded, and he sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Christmas holiday fluff!
> 
> Still don't own Death Note, y'all!


End file.
